In a different place
by miyaka.p
Summary: *ch2 up** What should have happened in the events during and after episode 7 season 3 when Kronin found Shannon after she fell over on her bike... Primarily based on Shannon, but will eventually be shannon/lawson as well as some focus on other characters
1. The One where Kronin meets Shannon p1

Disclaimer:

Anything that smells like, sounds like Rush, belongs to Channel Ten

Summary:

What should have happened in the events during and after episode 7 season 3 when Kronin found Shannon after she fell over on her bike...

**

* * *

**

**The One where Kronin meets Shannon - Shannon's Story**

Inspite of his best efforts, Kronin was not making the pain in my rib go away. In fact as we tried to dodge another camera, he accidentally rammed in one of the broken ones.

'Owwwww' i gasped in pain. He stopped and looked at me.

'Sorry... i didn't mean to do that' He said apologetically. He then released his hand and guided me a little gentler into the car park. 'I promise you I will get you to the hospital as soon as i can, i just need to do this...'

'Andy I know you are in here...' cried the voice of one of the guys. We moved deeper into the car park.

'Sure...' I said under my breath as i sat down next to the car we eventually stopped at. The throbbing pain was not going away, but at this point, I was more worried of what pain i would endure when Kronin realise who I was.

Suddenly the high pitch sound of a mobile phone went off. It belonged to one of the men.

'What? You think you saw them on level 3? Okay fine... Im coming... ' With that, the sound running started and eventually faded away. We were now alone.

He sat next to me and starred at me, then my ribs, then back at me. Suddenly, he didn't look like the man that was the basis of Lawsons wrath and daily obsession. He just looked like any other guy.

'Do you want me to see that?' He made a move toward me. I shrank back. I knew that I had my badge nearby and I didn't want him to see it.

'No, its okay.' I said quickly 'I think its best to just wait for the doctor'

He sighed. 'Im sorry to do this to you. Especially after you saved my life. I owe you one.'

'Well, no one deserves to be shot in the head' I said in an underlying sarcastic tone.

He sighed again and starred at his gun. 'I do.'

'Sorry?' I couldn't believe what he said.

'I do. I've done things... things that my son will not be proud of' he said in a slow voice.

I didn't know what to say. Andrew Kronin... displaying repentance?

'He loves me. But I know that if he knew what I did, he'll never forgive me.'

I relaxed a little and let out a breath. This causes my cracked rib to remind me that it was not in a good place. I grimaced which caused him to look at me with concern.

'Are you sure there is nothing I can do, uh... Oh god, I never even asked u for your name'

I looked at him and thought about it.

'Shannon' I said after a while. He nodded with appreciation.

'Shannon,' he said, whilst putting his gun down. 'is there anything I can do?'

I shook my head and leaned back.

'Whatever you have done... own up to it and show your son that you are willing to deal with any repercussions for your actions.' I said.

'This is my life. What I do. Its hard to do anything else.' He said defeatedly

'Then do it for your son. My dad left us when I was young.' I said, 'All he left behind was a note to say that he was sorry for what he did and that one day, I'd understand.'

'The truth is after all these years, I didn't care what he did. I just wanted him back. I missed him. He is a good dad.'

Kronin looked at me. 'So you never saw him again?'

'No, don't know where he is. He just disappeared.' I was struggling to fight back the tear in my eye. He reached over and patted my shoulder.

'He'll be proud of you today. You saved my life' Suddenly he moved right next to me to wipe the tear with his callus fingers. I shrank back.

'its okay, just wiping off...'

Kronin never finished his sentence as he suddenly heard voices. The men had returned..

Kronin's panic face returned, and as he reached over to grab his gun, he accidentally bumped mine. He turned around and looked at me. With a look of uncertainty, he reached into my jacket and pulled out my glock. Then he reached into my other jacket and pulled out my badge. The look on his face was marked with anger and betrayal.

He dumped my badge aside and placed his hand over my mouth.

'All those things you said... they were bullshit was it? Trying to get me to surrender?' I shook my head repeatedly. The fear that was lying beneath the calm since he carried me this morning was suddenly surfacing.

'Im going to take my hand off now. There is nothing you can do... I haven't done anything you can arrest me for.' I nod as he slowly moved his hand away. He then reaches into my jacket and pulls out my gun placing it next to the good side of my body.

'he comes at you, you use your gun.' And as he heads off in a direction I cant see, I grab my gun and held my breath.

The voices are different now. It is a combination of Lawson and the men. I got up and hobbled towards them.

... to be continued

**Preview of Chapter 2 (The One where Kronin meets Shannon – Lawson's Story)**

As we sped towards the shopping centre, my desire to catch Kronin was being overtaken by this niggling feeling. A feeling of worry over Shannon's life. That feeling had started ever since we finished the conversation with Christian about what had happened to Shannon and Leon's message over the comms.

After Leon gave us the location, I stepped on it.

'We need to intercept' Kerry states after I tell Leon to get footage of the accident.

'I know... but we need to find them first. Intercepting will be our first priority.'

Kerry stares at me. 'Really?'

I looked at her in between watching the road.

'what?' I said in a raised voice.

Kerry stares back at the road and shakes her head. 'Nothing... Lets get her back.'

Thats it for now... please read and review!

PS: Enjoy the holiday season wherever you are. :D


	2. The One where Kronin meets Shannon p2

Disclaimer:

Anything that smells like, sounds like Rush, belongs to Channel Ten

Thanks for the reviews:) Second chapter up. Not sure when I will post more given the silly season coming up but will see how I go.

Summary:

What should have happened in the events during and after episode 7 season 3 when Kronin found Shannon after she fell over on her bike...

...

**The One where Kronin meets Shannon – Lawson's Story**

... earlier that day

'Today is Kronin day?'

I turned around from starring at some files and saw Shannon by the door. She hadn't really dressed in her uniform. Her hair was let out and she was leaning on the door frame with those boots she wears all the time.

'You have a problem with that?' I said in a short tone, returning to my files.

'No... I want to see him caught... but aren't u a little...'

'a little what?'

'A little green eyed monster-y?'

I turned around and stared at her, crossing my arms.

'thats a very adult way to describe your superior, Shannon' I quipped.

She laughed. Her laughter was so infectious that it brought a smile to my face.

'just take it easy okay? Life isn't about the prize at the end. You need to find contentment in what you do from time to time.'

'what makes u think I am not content with my work'

'because Kronin means more to you than anything else. You have this relationship with him that you don't even know you have. Kronin out there is driving you insane. '

I turned back to my work. I knew she was a right. I have been researching his whole life, his family, his friends, his network, his places of hideout. I even had Leon do some off the record tasks for me. But I was doing the right thing. The end justifies the means.

Shannon was right but I wasn't going to let her know that.

'go get changed Shannon' I said with a note of finality

'Just know that there are more important things in life. No one understands that more than me.'

'Kronin's got Shannon.'

I pulled the mouthpiece close to my face and raised my voice into it

'What? What do you mean he's got Shannon?' I repeated in an angry tone. The idea of Shannon sitting in the same car as him was making me uneasy. Kerry places her hand on my shoulder.

'Calm down Lawson. Leon, are you sure?'

'Yes,' Leon replies. 'I spoke to her. She was using Kronin's phone. They are enroute to the hospital now.'

'Well,' Shrugged Kerry, 'obviously he has a heart, otherwise he would have shot her.'

'Or he doesn't know who she is.' I said quietly.

'Lawson...' Leon suddenly said over the comms 'Just so you know, they did a detour. Heading to the shopping centre close to them now.'

'Okay thanks Leon. Send me the coordinates and we'll go there. Christian, position TR over at the hospital anyway in case they do head towards there'

As we sped towards the shopping centre, my desire to catch Kronin was being overtaken by this niggling feeling. A feeling of worry over Shannon's life. That feeling had started ever since we finished the conversation with Christian about what had happened to Shannon and Leon's message over the comms.

After Leon gave us the location, I stepped on it.

'We need to intercept' Kerry states after I tell Leon to get footage of the accident.

A small part of me wants to see where Kronin takes us. We don't even know what he is up to. However there is a little voice whispering in my ear. _'Just know that there are more important things in life. No one understands that more than me.'_

I cleared my throat.

'I know... but we need to find them first. Intercepting will be our first priority.'

Kerry stares at me with a look of suprise. 'Really?'

I looked at her in between watching the road.

'what?' I said in a raised voice.

Kerry stares back at the road and shakes her head. 'Nothing... Lets get her back.'

'no... what do you mean by 'Really?'' I said, not really taking my eyes off her.

'Watch the road Lawson!' she screamed as a car turns out with a right of way.

She then stared at the road herself.

'I just thought u would want to see what happens so that Kronin might give himself up. Given how driven you have been, it seems logical.' She contined.

'What, you think I don't care about my officers,' as I made a sharp left turn. Kerry hangs on to the door handle with a tight grip.

We don't say much to each other on the way to the shopping centre. Not even as we ran through the place looking for them, or when we finally caught up with one of the men who were trying to catch Kronin.

After much coaxing, he finally let it out that his partner was looking for Kronin on level 2. I grabbed his phone.

'Call him, and tell him that you spotted them on level 3.' I said

'What? No, I am not going to do that.' He said meekly, 'he'll be mad at me.'

'More mad than I am at you?' Kerry leered with a gun close to his face. He stepped backward a bit. 'Buddy, we have a police officer in danger. If anything happens to her, I guarantee you, your mate being mad at you is the last thing on your mind as u sit in court being charged with accessory to murder.'

'Fine, I'll call him' he said as he told me which numbers to press. Once I heard a ringing sound, I pressed the phone to his ear.

'yea mate I saw them...on Level 3... no, seriously I did. Okay see u at the escalator entrance in 2.' He then motioned for me to end the call which I did. Around the same time general duties came around the corner and we passed the man to them.

'Okay lets get this guy on level 3, then we find Kronin. I'd hate to not know which thug to shoot at if we encountered both of them at once.' I said. Kerry smiled then shook her head.

As we headed into the car park on level 3, we started scanning for the from the ramp off level 2, a man approaches in a gruffy mood. He spots us then runs back down the ramp.

'shit...' I said as we picked up the pace, running after him 'Police, put your hands in the air now' I yelled out just as Kerry does the same.

He finally stops and puts his hand on his head. As I head over to him about the kuff him, Kerry turns around.

'Shannon?' She says and she runs in another direction. I focus on making sure the cuffs are nice and tight, then run in the same direction. Shannon is hobbling with two guns in her hand. Her face looks pale, and she looks like she is in pain.

'Are you alright?' I ask her with concern.

'Yea.' She said in between deep breaths as Kerry helps her along.

'where is he?'I suddenly realised that Kronin wasn't there. I am looking around when Shannon responds:

'he left, he threw his gun aside and ran off. I found out I was a cop.'

'did he hurt you?' Kerry says with concern. She shakes her head as they stepped into the front passenger seat of the TR that Christian pulled up in.

'No, he was actually quite... oooof, take it easy Christian!' as Christian engulfs Shannon with a hug from the drivers seat.

'We were concerned!' Christian says as he doesn't let Shannon go. Shannon laughs in between her sudden pangs of pain.

'Lawson, take Shannon to this hospital.' Kerry instructed, ' Christian stay with me. We will do a sweep of the area – maybe Kronin left something behind.'

As we pulled out of the shopping centre, there isn't much we say until I stopped at the lights.

'Im sorry you had to go through today.' I said with a sigh, 'I cant imagine how you would feel when he found out you were a cop'

'its fine Lawson, its part of my job.'

'Okay as long as you are okay.'

'but I appreciate your concern.' She added 'your shade of green is getting lighter.'

'Sorry?' I said as I looked at her. For the first time since this morning, her bright smile has returned.

'this morning you were a very dark shade of a green monster. Now not sooo dark. Much lighter.'

I starred at her in suprise.

'come on... I fell over my bike. Give me a break!' she said laughing.

As we pull into the hospital emergency entrance I couldn't help smiling myself.

**Preview of Chapter 3 (The one where Lawson has a plan-Lawsons story)**

Leon starts the countdown

'4...'

The trees are rustling

'3...'

The crickets are chirping

'2...'

I can feel my heart beating inside me

'1.. Now!'

We all stormed in and suddenly everything was happening.

In amongst it all, I catch a glimpse of Kronin jumping through the glass escaping. As a run towards him, Shannon follows close behind with her rifle.

He heads into the trees and despite him knowing the terrain well, I am close behind him. I know where I am going too. I have been starring at the map of this area a little too many times each day. Unfortunately this also means that I have lost Shannon behind me. But she'll catch up, I reassure myself

As we head into another clearing, I am so focused on making sure I know where is is when I miss the piece of stone in front of me and trip over. I then feel this sharp pain which can only tell me I have dislocated my foot. I yelp in pain.

Unfortunately, my yelp also attracts the attention of Kronin who doubles back. The next thing I know, he has a gun to my face and a smile on his.

'Wow I never thought I'd enjoy this moment...' he says as he places his finger in the trigger.

'Stop!' we hear a voice. But he is unperturbed.

'Stop now, Andrew!' cried the voice again. It was Shannon.

He lowers his gun, then turns around and looks at her.

* * *

Thats it for now... please read and review!

PS: Enjoy the holiday season wherever you are. :D


End file.
